


【锤基】众所周知，美国队长的盾牌是易碎品

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 本文的梗来自于一个统计各个平行宇宙中美队的盾碎了多少次的视频此文也可以称为“众所周知，没人举不起雷神锤”“去你们的阿斯加德人”“以锤之锤，攻队之盾”←但这真的是一篇锤基文，不是锤盾，至少不是正常的锤盾有黑化锤由于作者对漫画极度无知，本文没有什么参考价值





	1. Chapter 1

1、索尔

美国队长认为，洛基错了，洛基真的错了。

他从一开始就不应该入侵地球，如果他不入侵地球，他史蒂夫•罗杰斯就不会去阻止他，如果不去阻止他，就不会遇到索尔，如果不遇到索尔，雷神同美国队长就不会不打不相识，如果没有不打不相识，他的盾牌就不会落到这么一个伤心的田地。

当时，被斯塔克激怒的索尔持锤跃起，重重砸下，百忙之中，罗杰斯只来得及侧身将盾牌一挡，伴随着咣当一声大响，爆发的能量反射，将索尔弹飞了出去。

“住手！”美国队长被力道掼得一顿，站起身来，“你是什么人？”

确认过眼神，是一起打洛基的人。

把唯恐天下不乱的邪神扔进神盾局的特制牢笼，史蒂夫意识到自己仍然不能放松，果然他们不久之后就被挑拨得内讧，诡计之神跑了，索尔被他扔下了万米高空。等在纽约的街头看见群魔乱舞的齐塔瑞人时，这位二战老兵真是大开眼界。

如同往常的习惯，他掷出圆盾，啪一声撞飞一个外星怪物，盾牌却没有飞回，而是斜斜落在了一边。

这也许是个意外，罗杰斯没来得及细想，就地一滚，惊险地避过了身后偷袭的齐塔瑞人。他拾起盾牌，又砸出去，然而这一次，盾牌根本没有按照预计的轨道，直接敲在了旁边的大块头的脑袋上。

“嘿！”索尔抗议道，他看上去一点事也没有。

“真是铜头铁额。”娜塔莎顺口道，两枪击毙了一个外星人。

“这盾牌不大对！”美国队长说道，按住靠近自己的齐塔瑞人的脑袋，一个飞身膝撞过去。

“哦，被我敲凹了一块。”雷神擒住盾牌，打量片刻，傻笑道，“没事儿！”他挥舞起妙尔尼尔，咣当撩飞了三个敌人，接着又将锤子在盾上一打。

“我敲敲就好了！”

罗杰斯和罗曼诺夫对视一眼，黑寡妇摇了摇头，就这样，在激烈的战场上，雷神索尔一边挥开不断扑上的齐塔瑞人，一边抽空往盾牌上叮叮铛铛敲敲打打。

“那能行吗？”史蒂夫伸手擦了把脸。

“当然！洛基的匕首就是我敲出来的。”奥丁的长子用一种近乎自豪的语气说道。

“我觉得他的匕首用不着你打造，”娜塔莎起身一个回旋踢，再稳稳落在地上，“你可以敲敲他本人。”

几下里功夫，美国队长盾牌上被干凹的那块就敲了回去，史蒂夫接过盾牌，谢了一句，在接下来的战斗时间里，他的圆盾都表现出色，看起来雷神的手工活儿确实不错，盾牌还是和过去一样坚硬。

后来的后来，罗杰斯才发现这可能只是他的错觉。

 

2、洛基

“现在你弟弟不仅越狱了，而且还获得了你们爸爸的力量？”斯塔克问道，“你们阿斯加德的监狱是什么做的，扎稻草吗？”

“这是一个意外。”索尔挠了挠头，“因为只有他知道去黑暗精灵土地的密道，我放他出来了，他也确实帮我阻止了黑暗侵吞世界。”

是的，他的弟弟，在假死于他怀中，令他肝肠寸断以后，又摇身一变冒充了众神之父。如果不是海姆达尔察觉情况不对，偷偷通知了正在九界巡视的大王子，雷神还不会发现奥丁消失了。

“你的锤子呢？”娜塔莎问道，“别告诉我也被你弟弟拿去了。”

“事实上，是我给他的。”这个傻大个偏移了一下视线，“那时我以为他是父亲，就交出了妙尔尼尔，但是现在海姆达尔告诉我，那是洛基，取得了奥丁之力的洛基。”

“我们能战胜他吗？”班纳博士忍不住问道。

“应该有希望，”雷神打起精神来，“毕竟那不是洛基本身的力量，他不能完全掌握，但是不能拖延，否则我们就真的没有胜算了。”

“那还等什么。”钢铁侠环视周围，“我们去阿斯加德吧。”

*  
“弟弟，告诉我，父亲在哪里！”仙宫中，复仇者们站在王座下，索尔当先问道。

他的兄弟，假扮了奥丁的诡计之神高高坐在王座上，手持雷神锤，微微抬起下巴：“奥丁还活着，因为我要证明给他看，谁才是合格的国王！”

“那也肯定不会是你！”美国队长回答道。

“哦，是你。”洛基笑道，“大兵，简直是正义的化身。你来这里是要和我谈谈真理吗？荣誉？天佑美国……”

回答他的是一记盾牌。

“我不觉得这是——”不等斯塔克说完，盾牌已经被邪神接住了，“——一个好主意。”

“擦。”

“天，美国队长说脏话了。”

洛基站了起来，一手持锤，一手抓起盾牌，突然之间，罗杰斯心头漫过一阵不祥的预感。

“妙尔尼尔是九界最强力的武器之一，而这面盾牌听说是完美的防御。”诡计之神笑道，举起锤子，往盾牌中心猛力一击。

哗啦啦的响声之后，那面美国顶尖科学家制造的盾牌就碎了一地。

*  
事后，他们终于战胜了洛基，索尔将他的弟弟重新扔回了牢房，表示需要时间从银舌头的嘴里撬出奥丁的下落。

我第一次听说从犯人嘴里撬出信息的办法是给他上口枷的，托尼腹诽道。

索尔夺回了奥丁之力，然后将盾牌的碎片收拢：“妙尔尼尔不仅是一柄武器，也是无可比拟的创造者。”

经过一阵叮叮铛铛，由阿斯加德大王子亲手补好的圆盾交还给了队长，斯塔克又重新给盾牌喷了漆，现在圆盾看上去光洁无比，就跟从来没破碎过似的。

“对不起。”索尔诚恳道，“我代我的弟弟向你道歉，现在这面盾牌一定非常坚固了。”

“没关系。”美国队长忍不住敲了敲盾牌，感觉心里不大有底。

 

3、海拉

“请诚实地告诉我，你没有更多的兄弟姐妹了。”钢铁侠的内心是崩溃的。

“我……我不能肯定……但应该没有了吧。”索尔心虚道。

一个自称奇异博士的家伙，突然画圈圈出现在了复仇者们即将开始的内战现场，告诉他们说索尔和洛基来了地球，还伴随有一股跨界面的强力能量波动。鉴于之前洛基掀起的滔天巨浪，什么协议不协议的，谁还管协议啊？

复仇者紧急集合，赶去挪威是正经。

然后他们就被告知，洛基终于吐露了奥丁的下落，索尔带着他来到地球，见到了之前被小王子塞在养老院的众神之父。然而这位神王却告诉他们其实他们还有一位号称死亡女神的大姐，接着奥丁就拍拍屁股跑去英灵殿了。

海拉身姿婀娜，但气场十足，她黑发绿装，一手叉腰：“跪下！”

“什么？”洛基问道。

“这话怎么听起来那么耳熟。”托尼吐槽道，“我觉得惊爆点可能才是他爹抱养的。”

“跪下，在你们的女王面前。”

“我可不这么看。”索尔上前一步，猛地掷出雷神锤。

啪一声轻响，妙尔尼尔被死亡女神单手接住。

“这不可能！”

“亲爱的，你根本不知道什么是真正的不可能。”海拉笑道，“我才是奥丁合格的继承人！”

此时站在旁边一言未发的史蒂夫突然心里“咯噔”一下。

接着，他就看见一个大锤子朝他迎面飞来。

美国队长只堪堪来得及举起盾牌一挡，咣当一声大响，他手中的盾牌又碎了，余劲激得这位大兵往后飞去。幻视赶紧调头一把将他接住，却被强大的惯性带着在地上滚了两圈。

“老冰棍怎么样？”

“他晕倒了。”幻视回答道。

“你是合格的继承人就是呗，”斯塔克放出掌心炮，“但你们阿斯加德的继承人合格判断标准是比谁会碎老冰棍的盾牌吗？”

海边一战，那可真是惊天地泣鬼神，最后这场战斗以海拉被打回冥界，而复仇者们绝大多数重伤送医结束。内战也因此无疾而终，因为就算托尼最后看到了视频，他也不可能从病床上爬起来追杀冬日战士，其他的复仇者们也总算有时间给他做了一阵心理疏导。

但包括美国队长在内的少数人情况不大乐观，最后奇异博士推荐了他的一位朋友和他说起过的瓦坎达医疗中心，于是罗杰斯和洗清了爆破联合国大楼冤案的巴恩斯被转院去了那里进行进一步治疗。

“盾牌怎么办？”有人问道。

“我可以……”索尔自告奋勇。

“我觉得你们阿斯加德的工艺不太行，有前几次的遭遇为证。”斯塔克躺在床上说道，“既然老头子能把它造出来，那么我也肯定可以修好它。”

“那得等你康复以后。”小辣椒毫不留情地回答道，“现在你别想下床。”

“哦，亲爱的，你这句话可真是辣透了。”花花公子兼亿万富翁讨好道。

 

4、还是索尔

内战没有拆散他们，但是分头医疗还是导致了各自为战。

最终在瓦坎达的大草原上，灭霸悍然降临，就在他要攫取幻视头顶的心灵宝石时，在隆隆雷声之中，雷霆之神挥出巨斧，伴随着呼啸的闪电，嗤一声轻响后，紫色的庞大身躯轰然倒下，浓厚的血腥味弥散开来。

独眼的神王落下，走向那具尸体，抬手召唤一束雷电，瞬间将灭霸烧成一堆飞灰。

“灭霸死了！”他吼道，“我，奥丁之子，索尔，杀死了他！”

这惊怖的消息立刻在战场上飞散开来，被泰坦带来的先锋卫们立刻军心动摇，被复仇者和瓦坎达联军杀得溃不成阵，很快战场就被扫平，劫后余生的人们清理着战场，复仇者们则回到了瓦坎达的手术中心，讨论对幻视的宝石摘除手术是否还必要。

“小鹿斑比怎么也来了？对他的刑期结束了？”钢铁侠问道。

“等等，斯塔克，你们是什么时候来瓦坎达的？”美国队长突然一愣。

“哈？我们从泰坦星上回来了，老冰棍你的脑子被冻坏了吗？”

“我们没见到你们回来。”罗曼诺夫也诧异道。

“怎么可能，我们是坐星爵的帅气飞船回来的。”奎尔拍拍胸膛，接着他也呆住了，难以置信地转身看向他的女友，“卡魔拉，你……你还活着？”

“我去，如果她死了，那和你一起坐飞船来这里的难道是鬼啊？”火箭问道。

“布鲁斯，你是怎么回来的？”娜塔莎突然注意到了一个不应该出现在这里的人。

班纳看上去一脸茫然：“我……我不知道，我不知道浩克之前带我去了哪里，等我有意识了以后，我记得的是我已经在瓦坎达了。”

奇异博士一言未发，洛基微微勾起唇角。

“小鹿，你是不是知道什么，还是这一切都是你做的？”托尼转头怀疑道，“索尔，你作战为什么会把你弟弟也带过来？”

雷神双手抱胸，坐在一旁的沙发上，全程他也什么都没说，直到被钢铁侠问及，他才抬起独眼：“这些事情和洛基无关，是我要带他来的。”

“是吗，我们现在的状况一团乱，而你弟弟很可疑。”

“我说了，和洛基无关！”雷神突然吼道，接着招手一扬，只见刚才还站在一旁的洛基就跟妙尔尼尔似的，突然往索尔身上扑去，而且看来是身不由己的架势。

邪神完全不由自主地被扑到哥哥的怀里，在众人惊愕的目光中，他勉强抬头自嘲地一笑：“作为受害者，给你们提供一个建议，别再寻根究底了，现在是最好的结局。”

“是的。”众神之王冷硬地回答道。

“究竟是怎么回事？”美国队长显然不能放弃追查真相。

“你可以分析一下你手中盾牌的结构成分，其他的——”

“弟弟，”索尔沉声道，“你说得太多了。”

洛基被他圈住了腰，这个向来天不怕地不怕的邪神却打了个哆嗦，转头看向地球上的至尊法师。斯特兰奇同他对视一眼，微微摇了摇头。

“我们该走了。”索尔说道，将他的兄弟打横抱了起来，然后同他的队友们告别，“再见，我要和洛基回阿斯加德了。”

诡计之神被他大块头的兄长抱在怀里，个子并不矮小的洛基却被衬得像一只羔羊，他的猎食者带着他转身离去。望着这诡异的一幕，复仇者们蓦然间觉得背后生寒，钢铁侠转头对奇异博士开口：“你知道什么，是不是？”

“我只能说，”斯特兰奇顿了顿，“托尼，请相信我，这确实是最好的结果了，不要再去追问。”

“我有个疑问。”罗杰斯举起手中盾牌，“我记得我上战场时用的是黑豹送我的那面盾牌，但现在，这是我的老盾牌。”

“那是我送来给你的。”钢铁侠说道，“看来确实有什么出了问题——我们的记忆全都不能对接，据小鹿斑比说，老冰棍的盾牌好像有什么成分结构变化了，但我记得那面盾牌是我修好了以后直接交给他的，并未经过任何中间人，可大兵的记忆里根本没有这件事，顺便一提，斯特兰奇是时间宝石的掌管者，认为现在是最好的结果，从这一切我们能得出什么结论？”

复仇者和银河护卫队们面面相觑，过了片刻，美国队长开口：

“有一条时间线被抹除了。”

*  
时隔一个月，当又一次危机被复仇者们解决之后，史蒂夫拜访了阿斯加德神兄弟在曼哈顿的落脚点。

“斯塔克发现这面盾牌里多了一种金属物质，经过他和苏瑞公主的共同判断，应该是来自于外太空。”

史蒂夫•罗杰斯说完这句话，端起茶杯喝了一口，看向对面的神兄弟。这套房间里一切现代家电和年轻人该有的娱乐设备都应有尽有，几乎叫这个二战老兵有些许无措。

现在他们坐在沙发上，美国队长与阿斯加德人之间只隔了一张茶几，上面散落着游戏手柄之类的东西。对于要不要发起这场谈话，银河护卫队基本持反对态度，托尼一反往常没有表态，大约是斯特兰奇医生影响了他。但其余的复仇者们，尤其是见过洛基入侵纽约、篡夺神王之位的那几位，坚持认为不宜放任事态发展。

“队长，你去看看吧，我们相信你的判断。”

上回他们分别时，索尔的态度不善，把大家一股脑拉去观察他和洛基的关系显然是一个坏主意。所以明面上只有罗杰斯和他的盾牌单独前往，其他人随时待命。

于是他看见索尔在沙发上舒展身体，雷霆之神的伤眼现在已经痊愈，只是原本如同星海的一对蓝眸现在成了异色双瞳，神王左手搭在兄弟的肩上，右手拿着啤酒罐。洛基坐得相对端正些，穿着全套黑色西服，也拿着一罐啤酒，没有开封。

听到美国队长的开场白，邪神看向雷神，后者已经不像一个月前那般容易激动，这个金发大个子沉默一阵，才抬眼瞧了瞧史蒂夫：“那是乌鲁金属。”

“是你往我的盾牌里加入的，因为盾牌碎了？”提起碎盾意外，经验丰富的二战老兵心平气和。

“别再打哑谜了吧。”诡计之神突然横插一杠子，“这种试探就是你们蝼蚁商量出来的最好的方案？”

“洛基。”索尔沉声道。

史蒂夫注意到洛基不再瑟缩，但也没敢说话，一时间套间里只能听到彼此的呼吸声。

“是的，”队长说道，“我们怀疑有一条时间线被抹除了，在这条时间线里我的盾牌又碎过，留下了一点痕迹——是你们吗？”

洛基低着头，握着啤酒罐，罐子被他微微捏得变形了。这位曾经叱咤风云的诡计之神似乎压力不小，他没有滔滔不绝，直到索尔叹了口气：“洛基，你可以说话的。”

银舌头嘴角抽搐了一下：“感谢您的仁慈，陛下，告诉我我的嘴可以有点别的作用。”

雷神皱了皱眉：“你知道我的意思，洛基，我也应当面对自己做下的错事，以及罪孽，而在那段被我抹除的时间线里，你是最大的受害者，你说出的话语是审视我的最好记录。”

罗杰斯微觉惊诧，他隐约猜到索尔是那个抹除时间线又重新粘合一切的人，毕竟除开灭霸，除了时间宝石，恐怕而今九界之中，唯一一个能令日月逆转乾坤倒悬的存在也唯有眼前的神王了。但逆转时间有可能造成高昂的代价，时间的乱流或许会裹袭整个世界，而这个大块头向来是可靠的复仇者，会有什么使他犯下罪孽乃至要消除曾经发生的一切？

“你以为是我教唆了索尔？”洛基冷笑着，“不，事实上在消失的那条时间线上，我因为愚蠢的迎击泰坦人，死在了阿斯加德。”

“死在我面前。”雷神的喉咙里似乎滚动着闪电。

然后史蒂夫听到了另一个版本的故事，为了对付那位死亡的追求者，索尔引动了诸神黄昏，却仍然失败，还失去了家园，失去了兄弟，失去了一半的人民。他保护着剩下的老弱妇孺来到地球，地球上的愚蠢政客们却怀疑这是外星人入侵的阴谋，复仇者们奋力抵抗灭霸的同时，还要应对这些来自后方的掣肘拖延，蚁人一度破口大骂说这些政客准是泰坦人的卧底，黑曜们的战绩都未必有他们出色。

响指之后，阿斯加德人更是所剩无几。

后来，复仇者们最终于一颗泰坦星旁的星球找到了灭霸，为无数无辜生命讨还血债。可是等到他们回到地球时，却惊闻因为无数愚蠢的声音，一个自私冷酷的决策，有数枚核弹被投射向阿斯加德人临时避难所。

“这些复仇者根本没有保护我们！自从有了他们，从纽约到索科维亚，地球上哪里没有发生战争？没有他们了或许还能天下太平呢！”

“现在他们开始往地球殖民了，不趁早消灭这些外星垃圾，我们迟早会被他们消灭！”

“政府是想对什么阿斯加德神继续谄媚下去吗？”

“什么神啊，现在那么多人化灰是不是这些所谓的神搞出来的，还我朋友的命来！”

“他是和灭霸串通好的吗，为什么不砍头！”

……

站在焦土前的索尔双目充电，手握战斧，身披血色。

他转身看向他昔日的复仇者队友们，缓缓开口：“这是对阿斯加德的宣战。”

他宣布：“我即阿斯加德。”

复仇者们一个个在这个大个子面前倒下，最后火箭浣熊抛下火箭筒，摇着头祈求他：“男神，你不是魔鬼，不要这样。”

索尔血丝充满的独目看着他：“我和你说过，我已经没什么可失去的了。”

徒劳的偷袭后，火箭也倒下了。

整个地球的防御在这位完全失控的雷霆之神面前显得脆弱可笑，他在这里建立了极权统治，一座宫廷，一张王座，一名孤神的统治。

“然后我从冰冷的死亡之国被生拉硬拽了出来。”洛基叙述道，“等我醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一个很像闪电宫的地方，顺便一提，还是赤身裸体的。那间房间的地上刻着全套繁复华丽能完全拘禁我的符文，索尔就站在那里，告诉我从今以后哪里都别想去了。”

诡计之神续道：“一开始我以为那是什么恶作剧，索尔没有任何绘制魔法符阵的天赋，九界之中也没有人能做到那么精美的符阵，除非是我自己，但后来我试过了，我确实出不去。”

他的绿眼睛里升起阴霾，嘴角狞着挣扎出一丝笑来：“你知道我被囚禁了多少年吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

*  
索尔确实不精通魔法。

一开始，雷霆之神降临尼达维，向矮人之王提出一个要求，要他锻造新的无限手套。

“我已拥有六颗无限宝石，只要镶嵌在新的无限手套上，我可以复活被灭霸杀死的你的族人。”神王说道，“并且恢复你的双手。”

“我一个人无法完成精巧的工作。”矮人举起双腕，那上面是铜铁浇筑的两块。

“我可以带来九界所有最好的工匠，让他们听你指挥。”

矮人王坐在冷却的炼炉前，审视着这独眼的神明，最终缓缓摇头：“不。”

“为什么？”

“如果我锻造了无限手套，我不是在为一个救世主服务，而是一个新的暴君。”这位九界最好的工匠说道，“我听说了发生在中庭的事，而你迟早会为了你的目的去征服九界，我已经犯过一次错了，我不会再犯。”

“你不想复活你的族人吗？”索尔问道。

“如果是让他们活在你的奴役下的话，不。”

“那么告诉我，为什么你会服从灭霸的命令！”雷神愤怒起来，“他给了你什么酬劳？还是他威胁了你？你可知道，现在奥丁之子可以做到和那泰坦人一样的事情，如果你拒绝我的命令，你将尝到索尔的怒火！”

“那么你就发火吧。”矮人萧索道，“我还能失去什么呢？”

神王怔住。

“我已一无所有。”

索尔沉默了一阵，转身离去。

他确实无法威胁一个一无所有的人。

*  
“我想你至少还有在乎的人。”在地球的至尊圣所里，神王对斯特兰奇说道。奇异博士是至今幸存的唯一一名复仇者——在索尔向曾经的队友宣战时，雷神便已经将自己开革除名——不知为何，这位至尊法师没有参与那场血腥的战争。

史蒂芬顿了顿，将无尽之杯递给他：“啤酒？”

不等索尔回答，酒杯里啤酒咕嘟嘟地满了起来。

“我知道怎么从死亡之国挽回逝者，”在不说话的神王对面，斯特兰奇开口道，“但是这项禁咒需要的代价极其昂贵，而且我一个人的力量不足以成功。”

“我会拥有那样的力量。”索尔回答道。

“虽然如此，你能拯救的也只有一个人。”奇异博士说道。

“需要什么样的代价？”

斯坦兰奇看着他：“取决于你要复活的人是谁，如果你愿意以一个对你而言更重要的人的生命为代价，便可以换回死者。”

索尔的一颗心沉了下去。

仿佛是试探，史蒂芬说道：“简•福斯特小姐还在人世。”

这句话让雷神的眼睛重新聚焦，过了片刻，他放下啤酒杯：“为什么在之前的战争中，当史蒂夫他们邀请你对抗我时，你没有参加？”

为什么你会用一个无辜者的生命试探我？

奇异博士挤出一丝笑容：“我相信这是这个世界必须的旅程，牺牲只是暂时的，索尔，但你应该更关注眼下。”

“我无法做出那种牺牲。”奥丁之子说道，“没有人对我而言比洛基更重要。”

听到邪神的名字，斯特兰奇并未表示惊讶：“那么你还有两个选择。”

“说吧。”

“牺牲你所能找到的最优秀的十八名魔法师，用我们的生命作为祭品，可以用禁咒召唤回你的弟弟。”至尊法师摆了一下手，“当然我也会在其中。”

索尔沉吟片刻：“第三种选择是什么？”

奇异博士微微松了口气，望向雷神：“是你自己，索尔。”

*  
他依然要找到九界最优秀的十八名魔法师，让他们为他画下巨大的符阵。在这方面没有人会比洛基做的更出色，但至少在法师们的通力合作下，神王可以获得一个完美的符阵。

而代价是他自己。

以他的灵魂为锚，以他的鲜血为锁链，延伸到遥远的冥界，锁住那对他来说最重要的人。

他的洛基。

世上无人比他的兄弟对他更重要，斯特兰奇也无法保证幸存下来的最优秀的魔法师们能献祭完成复生死者的法术，但至少索尔这位神王，这继承了奥丁之力，觉醒了自己神力的九界之主，用他的心魂可以绑住一个亡者的魂魄。

当然，他也有着被拖进死亡之国的可能，但索尔还是做此选择，就算失败，他也可以去那阴冷的国度拥抱他的兄弟。最终，他成功了。

他注视着他的兄弟，在新建的闪电宫里，在他的卧室床上，他的弟弟躺在那里，赤身裸体，意识迷离。

仿佛还能感觉到冥界海姆那湿冷的雾气，洛基瑟缩了身体，轻轻叫唤着兄长的名字，呼唤着哥哥。现在他们之间捆绑了无形的锁链，无论邪神去了哪里，索尔都将能找到他。独眼的神王露出一个微笑，自从诸神黄昏以后，那是他第一个真心实意的笑容。

他慢慢爬到了床上，俯瞰着他的兄弟。洛基的眼睛里蒙着一层雾气，雷神的幼弟顺从地张开手臂，接纳了他的哥哥。

*  
当然，这部分不必和第三个人细说。不过之后发生的事谁都能猜到，可怜的二战大兵红了红脸，咳嗽一声试图将话题拉回正轨：“然后呢？”

——等等，这话听起来一点都不像要把话题拉回正轨啊？！

“我，我不是说……”罗杰斯的舌头磕绊了一下，“我是想知道后来……”

对上诡计之神似笑非笑的神色，好队长忽然间意识到一个问题：“现在你们之间的锁链还在？”

“是的。”银舌头自嘲地一笑，“毕竟，我无法摆脱伟大的众神之王为我设下的锁链。光荣的索尔•奥丁森将我变成了他的奴隶，除了心怀感激的接受他的恩典，一个冰霜巨人怪物又该怎么做呢？”

“洛基。”雷神不赞同地握了握他的肩膀。

*  
头十年里，洛基的意识一直不是十分清醒，他迷迷糊糊地抱住他的哥哥，任由后者肆意妄为。索尔也紧紧拥住他，雷神拥有暴风战斧，拥有六颗无限宝石，拥有对地球的统治权，他又一无所有，除了洛基。兄弟间的矛盾是在邪神完全恢复了理智之后爆发的，绿眼睛的魔法师感觉得到那深入灵魂的锁链，他立刻白了脸，推开他的兄长。

索尔撑起身体，独眼之中没有太多波动：“你无处可去，洛基，回来。”

阿斯加德的小王子喘息着，他环视着周围，这里建造得同曾经阿斯加德的闪电宫，同他兄长的居所一模一样。但他显然不是回到了过去，雷霆之神不复过去的温情，不复过去的金光闪闪。在这里邪神感觉不到奥丁的气息，芙丽嘉也从未前来探望她的两个儿子。

他的绿眼睛看向他的哥哥：“这是哪里？”

“我们的宫殿。”

“不，这是你的宫殿，是我的囚笼。”洛基看到了地上的符阵，神色惨然，“哥哥，这就是你的决定？让我臣服还嫌不够，让我为你献上忠诚和生命尤嫌不足，你要剥夺我的自由和尊严，要将我拘禁成为你的囚犯？你的奴隶？！你的——”

“嘘——”雷神扬了扬手，那无形的锁链便将他的兄弟飞拽到了他的怀抱里，神王吻住他兄弟的嘴唇，不介意凶狠咬上来的牙齿，彼此混合着甜腥的滋味，“洛基，我只是不能让你再离开。”

“你该死的——”邪神拼命试图摆脱他，“放开我，你已经成为国王了！”

轰隆隆！

代表愤怒的雷鸣在宫殿外响起，雷霆之神的眼中滚过闪电。

“是，我是成为王了，一个人的国王！”

拥有王冠，拥有王权，神力举世莫匹的众神之王。

还是没有家园，没有人民，什么都没有的孤王。

在他统治的地球上，充满了对索尔敢怒不敢言的人们，他们仇视着这位统治者，暗暗诅咒他的名字。

“我不要你的生命，”雷神喃喃道，“我也不会放你离开，弟弟。你是分享我王座的伴侣，是跪在我王位面前的臣服者，是我卧室里的爱人，是我锁链下的囚徒，你休想离开我。”

“我宁可去死！”

“你可以。”索尔的笑容让洛基浑身发冷，尽管他是一个冰霜巨人，尽管他在这个大个子的怀抱之中，“你当然可以杀死你自己，就像你曾经在我面前做过的那样。但是你应该感觉得到，这次我绑住你的锁链捆着我们两个人的灵魂，就算你死了，你也会被困在我身边，我们一起去冥界或者英灵殿，但你永远无法离开我，弟弟。”

邪神惊惧地看着他的兄长。

“或者，你可以让我们都解脱。”索尔低头亲吻他，“只要你让我的灵魂灰飞烟灭，你就可以获得自由了。我不会阻止你，你随时都可以那么做。”

诡计之神的绿眼睛里闪过一道厉光，他抬手召唤起一团杀意腾腾的魔法。而他的兄长确实没有阻止他，只是笑着，闭上了眼睛，抬头露出脖颈。

洛基的手剧烈颤抖了一下，他看了看手中的魔法，再看了看那简直陌生的索尔。可那还是他的哥哥，曾经身披辉煌的阿斯加德大王子，这一瞬那张脸上的笑容甚至让他想起了过去，他们还是无忧无虑的少年时，索尔是怎么笑着喊他的名字，招呼弟弟同他一道去打猎。忽然之间，邪神挥开手，魔法团砰地砸在卧室的角落，瞬间烧出一大块焦黑。如同神智和力量一起被抽空，这位魔法师的眼神逐渐空洞，他涩然一笑，眼角沁湿：“你赢了。”

偌大的闪电宫里，曾经只有索尔一个人，而现在有两个人了，这位神王终于不再感到孤寂，又或者，那份孤独已经深入骨髓：

“不，我已经输了。”

我已迷失得太深。

“洛基，我找不到阿斯加德了。”

【【【虽然都是吹蜡烛处理，还是加非自愿警告吧】】】

【【【请勿效仿文中人物的行为，做好自我保护，遵纪守法】】】

 

之后，洛基开始研究地板上的魔法阵。

索尔也放任他，并且将他需要的一切消遣都带进房间里来，偶尔这绿眼睛的法师也会放出法术分身去外面游逛。他的影子代替他去了解究竟发生了什么事，幻影走到那片复仇者们兵戎相见的战场上时，房间里的洛基愣住了。

诡计之神曾经用离间计让他们自相残杀，邪神曾经想要让这群讨厌的蝼蚁统统臣服，阿斯加德的亲王自己也不是善男信女，他曾经毁掉半个纽约，双手沾满鲜血，可当疮痍满目，洛基却打了个寒噤。

现在他的兄长和他一样无所依凭。

他们的阿斯加德已经覆灭，索尔曾经热爱的中庭敌视这位雷霆之神，而复仇者们，这些洛基的敌人，索尔的朋友，却被那个曾经金光闪闪的大块头亲手绞杀。

彻骨的寒意浸染邪神的脊背，那是什么样的感觉？在这个世界上他们没有亲人，没有同胞，没有家园，没有朋友，甚至没有人配得上称作对手了。

就算讲出千年的过去，那一个个曾经鲜活的亲朋，不过他人耳中遥远的传闻，每一段经历也再找不到人分享。找不到人作相视一笑的默契，没有对象萌发不必言说的情愫，没有竞争对手和争执纷争的由头，而未来是如此漫长，索尔能看见的是孤独，或者无尽的失去。

他当然可以重新开始，假装一切都不存在，九界之大，总有一方容身之地，可雷神不必再指望任何的稳定的一点。若他另寻了伴侣，便要准备在不远的将来为爱人送葬；若他有了子女，半神的孩子们也无法望见父亲漫长的生命尽头；当他结交朋友，过去的那一个个死在他眼前的朋友的脸便会浮现，成为纠缠神王每一个夜晚的梦魇。

他是众神之王，荣耀无双，神力无上，孤独无疆。

影子在怔忪中消散，被困寝宫中的洛基呆呆的，被哥哥拥抱入怀。他开始明白索尔为什么会变成这个样子，因为现在这独眼的神明只有他了，过去宽宏豁达的雷神已经疯狂，只要能将他的弟弟永远锁在身边，他不会在乎任何事情。

如此极端疯狂的情感也必然会失去控制，或迟或早，因为洛基无法反抗他，整个九界也没有人会为邪神向神王出头，谁会来管索尔将他的弟弟弄成什么模样呢？

“别反抗我，洛基。”他兄长炽热的呼吸扑打在他脸上，抚摸着他身上的血色斑痕，“你没有这个权利。”

*  
听着删节版索尔囚禁弟弟的故事，美国队长觉得压力很大。

复仇者们还等他回去讲述整件事，可就算把银舌头的话再删节一遍，那汇报的画风也实在是太过美丽。史蒂夫决定跳过这些过于文艺的抒情，单刀直入重点：“后来发生了什么事，让索尔可以抹除时间线？”

洛基抬眼，绿眼睛里流动着明暗不定的光，最终他咧嘴一笑：“不要那么心急，我让你猜猜我被囚禁了多久，那答案是——三百年。”

*  
银舌头轻轻吐出的这个时间，其实漫长的可怕。

幻视降生的年纪扳手指就能数清了，顺便一提，连他都谈恋爱了呢。

如果说人类，那么彼得•帕克是个十五六岁的大孩子。

托尼•斯塔克目前的年龄大概是这个数字的六分之一。

史蒂夫•罗杰斯沉睡了七十年，醒来时便是物是人非。

三百年前，这世上还没有美国。

准确地说，其实独眼的神王更多的时候是在自我折磨，但这已经足够将两个人一道逼疯了。长久的囚禁让邪神几度濒临要和兄长同归于尽的边缘，他们有时会厮打在一起，将整个房间乃至外面的宫殿都变成瓦砾。银舌头曾经大声诅咒索尔，用法术和匕首袭击他，然后被暴怒的雷霆之神直接按倒在废墟上，最后两个人都伤痕累累，却在下一次循环一遍。

洛基几乎绝望了，他看不到囚禁的尽头，索尔已经告诉过他，就算他死了，他的灵魂也会永远和雷神的绑在一起。

“你只有权结束这一切，让我灰飞烟灭。”疯狂的独眼神明以吞噬他的劲头啃咬他，“要么就接受一切。”

阿斯加德的小王子麻木地摇头，一滴泪水溢出已经盈满的眼眶：“索尔……哥哥……”

也许，最让他绝望的还不是自尊被抛弃，自由被剥夺，而是……

“我爱你。”洛基的声调平得没有半丝起伏，仿佛只是在说演练的台词，绿眼睛里也根本找不到焦距。可他知道，将这个词说出口的那一刻，诡计之神便是彻底抛出了自己，他什么都不剩了。

他听见索尔嗤笑：

“我已经变成魔鬼了，洛基。”

“我也是一个魔鬼。”

“我囚禁了你，强迫了你，你在向一个囚禁你的人表白吗？”

“是的，既然那是你。”

“杀了我，你的噩梦就结束了。”索尔低语道，声似蛊惑。

洛基缓缓伸出双臂，他搂住哥哥的脖颈，怀念着曾经的那个阳光的兄长，颤抖着将唇贴上去。

“杀了我吧。”银舌头的声音才是真正的魅惑，“让我永远不能反抗你，攫取我的灵魂吧，哥哥，那是属于你的。不像过去那样，而是你亲手，真正的结束我的生命。”

索尔呼吸一滞，蓝眼睛猛一震颤，他停止了回应洛基的吻，提及死亡让奥丁的长子瞬间回想起了很多遥远却未模糊的事，他想起他的洛基是带着怎样的绝望松手落下彩虹桥，怀着怎样的感情在黑暗精灵的土地上于他的怀中闭眼，又是怎样在他的注视下，被断绝了呼吸抛在地上，最后睁大着眼睛。

他的洛基，怀着脆弱的骄傲，过度的自尊，却将臣服和生命甘心捧上，现在又支离破碎地倒在自己身下，而粉碎他的人，就是索尔自己。

雷神的呼吸渐重，最终他发出一声咆哮，像是旷野中垂死的狮王，拼尽全力发出生平最后的吼啸，却在一半时就声音嘶哑，变成一串滞闷的咳嗽。

诸神在上。

他究竟做了什么……

*  
“我说过，我不会替暴君打造无限手套。”矮人王坐在炼炉的圈环上，两只脚荡在下面，没有回头。

“这算是你的迷途知返吗，还是改过从善？”讥嘲的声音传来，尼达维的首席工匠一愣，转身便看到了那传说中已经死去的诡计之神。洛基的绿色披风在宇宙的幕布下飘扬，他的嘴角弯起弧度：“嘿，同为索尔暴君统治下的受害人，有没有兴趣帮我个忙？”

“你要我做什么？”

*  
索尔坐在他一个人的王位上呆呆出神。

他让洛基离开了，在三百年的囚禁之后，他放了他的兄弟。但其实他也没放开，毕竟他们之间无形的锁链还在，只要雷霆之神一动念头，就能知道他的弟弟在九界的哪个角落，他随手就可以破开空间，让他的兄弟投入他的怀抱。

这位奥丁的长子努力克制着自己不去使用这份力量，他开始反思究竟是什么造成了如今的一切。他曾是光明的阿斯加德大王子，就算来到中庭，索尔也很快找到了能共同战斗的伙伴。可结果却是雷神亲手杀死了自己的朋友，让诅咒自己的声音传遍地球。

他一度失去了感知温情的能力，直到洛基回来，索尔也依旧试图将自己和情感隔绝。那个时候的他已经无法回首自己做下的可怕的事情，所以他的弟弟什么都别说就是最好的，邪神只需要接受雷神，如果感情上洛基做不到，那么就在身体上做到吧。

他以为他已经配不上任何人的爱，尤其是他绿眼睛的弟弟的。可最后他又做了什么，他亲手将骄傲的阿斯加德小王子粉碎，却听到了洛基的爱语，那一刻索尔简直感到一阵恐慌。等他回过神来的时候，雷神已经调头逃出了卧室，然后就坐在他的大殿上，望着下面只有两排立柱的大厅，光影随着太阳在地面偏移。

他耐心地等待着，又不那么耐心，时间被拖得太长太久，每一刻都像是整整一千年。

直到他看见殿堂的尽头出现一个身影，那影子的头上有一对弯弯锐利的角，脚步声回荡，穿着战袍的邪神快步走来。索尔站起身来，当他走下楼梯时，他的兄弟也已到了他的面前，褪去战袍，洛基的绿眼睛扫视着他的面容，此刻诡计之神的脸上不见丝毫狡黠，只有脆弱和深情。

洛基微微张开唇，下一刻，他倾身贴上他的兄长，闭上眼睛，这个一直被索尔伤害的小王子，以坠落的姿态向雷神献上一吻。

*  
“嗯咳！”

罗杰斯再次脸上一红：“我很高兴你们……达成了和解，那之后你们就找到了抹除那条时间线的办法吗？”

“是的。”洛基简短地回答道。

银舌头没有继续说下去，结果导致房间里出现了一阵难堪的沉默。史蒂夫开口：“所以说，现在你们两个人之间的无形锁链，是没有办法解除的？可以肯定吗？”

“不，其实有办法，要么我干掉索尔，要么他主动解开。”黑头发的魔法师解释道，“索尔已经向我承认了错误——”

“但我不打算解开。”雷神沉声说道。

“是的。”洛基轻声叹了口气，“你不打算解开，那就没有别的办法了，我也不打算背负杀害雷神的罪名。除此之外，我不是你的对手，也无法强迫你解开，看来我只能臣服于你，索尔，你高兴吗？”

“我很高兴。”大个子终于露出一丝微笑，手从洛基的肩膀向上抚摸，直到揽住弟弟的后颈。

美国队长无所畏惧，只是觉得心里有点发毛。

阿斯加德的亲王——同时身兼国王的囚犯——看向兄长：“我想吃上次的甜点，限时供应的那款。”

索尔点头：“好。”他的异瞳扫过史蒂夫，面无表情地起身，接着就开门出去了，将空间留给罗杰斯和洛基。大兵可以明显地感觉到洛基松弛了下来，他的兄长确实给他造成了显而易见的影响。

“这种关系并不正常。”美国队长说道。

洛基嘴角微勾：“要来谈谈道德吗，美国精神的化身？在你们眼里，难道我不应该受到惩罚么，现在我被囚禁了，这难道不是再好不过？”

“被关在监狱和被私人囚禁是两回事。”罗杰斯耐心地说道，“我想，我们可以和索尔谈谈，既然他——”

二战老兵的蓝眼睛瞬间凝神：“是你控制了他？”

诡计之神抬起绿眼睛，眼中闪过欣赏：“还不错，索尔是当局者，我还以为你们这些旁观之人也会和他一样稀里糊涂。”

罗杰斯做好了握住盾牌的准备：“那么，真相是怎么回事？”

“真相？这取决于你要什么版本的真相。”洛基笑道，“你可以告诉你的那群朋友们，我被索尔用特制的锁链管住了，那是用鱼的眼泪，猫的脚步，女人的胡须，经过矮人之王的手艺打造的链子，我相信这个版本的真相更适合他们，尤其是像那个小蜘蛛一样的未成年。”

史蒂夫盯住他，没有分神回答。银舌头继续道：“至于你想知道的，其实我刚才的故事也不算虚假，我只是说了部分的真相。比如如果你们查一查，应该就能知道简•福斯特也在响指后的化灰名单上，毕竟二流法师还带着他以前迂腐的医生习气，还真不会用蝼蚁的性命来作牺牲。”

“而十八个最优秀的魔法师，”洛基笑得煞是灿烂，“你猜在泰坦人的浩劫之后，还剩下多少个可以称得上优秀的法师？尤其是当二流法师把他大部分的法力消耗在帮助索尔在冥界搜寻我之后，那个精美又徒有其表的魔法阵又算是个什么玩意儿？索尔可不懂这个，他对魔法一窍不通，他不知道，我之所以留在那里，是因为我选择留在那里。”

他打量着美国队长，绿眼睛里闪动的得意令史蒂夫想起已经得到猎物的毒蛇，这条毒蛇笑了起来，示威性地展示着他的利齿：“听着，坦诚不是我的作风，但是为了避免你们这些蝼蚁再横生事端，那么我就告诉你真相，而你要做的是回去告诉其他人，这里什么事都没有发生，索尔只是战后的精神紧张，而我只是他的囚徒，怎么样？把你的手从盾牌上拿开吧，你可不了解里面加的是什么金属。”

罗杰斯收回手，呼吸平稳：“如果是以前我认识的洛基，你会选择和索尔同归于尽。”

洛基挑眉：“没错，我也几乎就要那么做了。但是当我想动手的时候，我改主意了。对我来说你们这群所谓复仇者的死活无关痛痒，但是索尔不那么觉得，他亲自动手，却又后悔了，他自己都不会发现他在渴望被惩罚，甚至他希望死在我的手里！该死的！

“一开始我刚从冥界海姆回来，没有发现魔法阵的蹊跷，等我恢复以后，注意到那个就是时间问题了。然后我的幻影去见了二流法师，他有他的算盘，他告诉了我抹除那条时间线的方法，只是那需要大量的神力，所以我让他再等等，顺便给索尔找一只好用的眼睛。

“行了，你知道的已经够多了。”

洛基说完，笑容从他的脸上消失，邪神整个人瑟缩了一下，接着只听见房门打开的声音，队长回头看去，异色瞳眸的大个子提着点心盒走了进来：“洛基，史蒂夫，聊得愉快？”

“谢谢你，哥哥。”诡计之神的声音听起来真是乖巧极了。

“是吗？”索尔微微一笑，坐到弟弟身边。沙发因为这个大块头而陷下去了一块，绿眼睛的小王子顺势靠在他身侧，柔顺地接受被圈住腰。

美国队长想了想，站起身来：“谢谢，我该告辞了。”

“再见。”雷神一点挽留的意思都没有。

访客就此离开，当门一关上，洛基便被他的哥哥推倒在沙发上，他身体微微发颤，软软地推拒着，还是被扯开了衣服，接着雷神就将甜点上的奶油抹到了这甜蜜的小王子的身上。

洛基抱住兄长，渐渐抱紧，绿眼睛里微光流转。

斯坦兰奇是知道事情首尾的另一个人。

曾经这个二流法师皱着眉头坐在单人小沙发上，看着对面邪神的幻影，担忧道：“索尔目前的状态可不大对，尽管时间宝石预兆过现在的情况，但我还是担心。”

他顿了顿，补充了一句：“他不像我第一次见到时那样阳光开朗，没心没肺了。”

“是啊，阳光开朗，笑得活像一条金毛犬。”洛基嗤了一声，“你们把他当作什么了，光明之神巴德尔？”

索尔阳光热烈，开朗快活，可这并非他的全部。他是雷霆之神，雷电霹雳，残忍杀戮，那本就是他的另一面。洛基见过他的全部，这是邪神的兄长，在阿斯加德的酒宴上大笑大闹，在战场上将敌人击为齑粉。

雷声隆隆，本就是令蝼蚁胆寒畏惧的存在。

而他是洛基的。

诡计之神将手指插入那头金发，感受着指间的毛发戳刺。没有人能够得罪邪神而不付出代价，没有人能够夺走他的心再全身而退。

洛基微微转动脑袋，双唇贴在他兄长汗湿的颈侧。

他死去，便要以最惨烈的方式在索尔眼前谢幕，夺走这伟大的雷霆之神的全部思念，令他的哥哥陷入疯狂。他复活，便要将这众神之王收归己有，索尔占有他的同时，是在为他所占有，最终光荣的奥丁之子将会回到他本该属于的这条时间上来，却也必将和他的兄弟灵魂纠缠。哪怕那意味着漫漫无尽头，意味着他们终有一日将同上英灵殿或是同坠冥界，索尔以为这是自己邪恶的企图，其实却是在实现他兄弟的欲望。

洛基收紧手指，将灿灿金发缠在指上。

他怎么能允许他的兄长切断彼此之间的锁链？诡计之神一次次用语言和暗示强化着索尔的欲念，让雷神最终沉溺，再也无法放手。

而这哪怕耗费上三百年，三千年，他都在所不惜！

他确实被索尔折磨过，被哥哥接触时的颤栗并非全然都是虚假，只是邪神选择了这样，他闭上绿眼睛，再一次的，在索尔的抚摸下颤抖起来。

*  
隔天，索尔回访了好队长，顺便说了一下之前就连作者也因为离题太远而忘记了的事情。

“是的，盾牌是在那条时间线上我们的内战中被我打碎的。

“后来我们决定抹去那条时间线，把一切都理顺粘起来好显得顺理成章些的时候，洛基就把那些碎片拿去尼达维维修了。你们的记忆不重合的部分就是我们没粘好的部分，不过不会影响未来。

“什么？里面加了什么特殊物质？没有没有，就是乌鲁金属。吾友，请放心矮人之王的工艺，现在这面盾牌一定无坚不摧了。”

金发的大个子说完还敲了敲盾牌，发出铛铛的声音。

今天的美国队长仍旧沉默着，心里依然没有底。

 

FIN.

我不小心把这文写成了这样，不知道好队长会怎么处理这件事，所以只能到此为止了。

但说实话，反正是神兄弟俩自己关起门来发疯，管他们作甚……

凡人请勿效仿。


End file.
